


i worship high praises

by dererin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Experimentation, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dererin/pseuds/dererin
Summary: it was probably definitely creepy, when he thought about hinata’s words late at night, imagining his warm body on kageyama’s, whispering into his ear that he was good, he was special, he was incredible. it was even weirder that kageyama imagined hinata reaching out and touching him, in places that it was just not friendly to touch. it was strangest that kageyama would imagine himself touching him back, and he’d close his eyes, and be able to actually feel hinata’s comforting weight on him, telling him that he was doing so, so good, and then he suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	i worship high praises

**Author's Note:**

> title is from worship by years and years, listen to make it better i guess?

hinata always had a weirdly excited energy about him, as if he was a little kid or something. it was pretty stupid, kageyama thought. he was partners with an idiot. but still, there was something inherently _nice_ about getting caught up in hinata’s excitement; his positive bubble of energy. kageyama found himself racing to keep up, living for the competition and the moment he beat hinata. but his favourite part was after the whole affair was over, when hinata would look disappointed for a minute, but then he’d get all excitable again, speaking incoherently, saying things like, “you’re so cool, kageyama! like when you went all _gwah,_ ” he jumps up, mimicking the action, beaming up at kageyama with these huge eyes that he can’t look directly into.

“shut up, weirdo,” kageyama never fails to say, but somehow he can tell that hinata knows he doesn’t really mean it. it’s kind of annoying, the way hinata can apparently read him, but if someone asked kageyama if he wanted it to stop...he probably wouldn’t say yes, and he didn’t know what that said about him.

was he getting weak? soft? should he start hating hinata to prevent this monstrosity that might interfere with his volleyball?

but...kageyama somehow didn’t really want to. that was even worse, he thought bitterly, because he was aware of the problem and yet he wanted it still. was he what people called a masochist? couldn’t be, kageyama thought, he wasn’t some kind of weird pervert. he didn’t even care about that kind of thing, because why should he, when he’s got matches to win and practice to attend?

exactly his point.

he wasn’t a super perverted guy like tanaka or nishinoya, he knew because he never really looked at girls, and he found them pretty, but not something to yell about the way they did. he thought some of them looked nice; it stopped right around there. they didn’t really stray in his mind, he didn’t think about them.

and tanaka and noya were kind of creepy with the way they obsessed over shimizu (who had kageyama’s utmost sympathy for her troubles), not even caring that she didn’t really appreciate their shenanigans. and they always had such extreme reactions, too, crying when she complimented or encouraged them even just a little.

but wait, was that something that made a person perverted? kageyama broke into a sweat, and kind of hoped not. because even if he didn’t exactly cry when hinata complimented him, it was still...different. it was a different feeling to when others did it, and kageyama had a love-hate relationship, because it made him feel really great, but at the same time, now that he actually _thought_ about it, wasn’t it kind of weird?

was it the kind of weird that belonged to tanaka and noya?

kageyama shuddered. no way, he told himself, it was fine. he was nowhere near as creepy as them, it was fine.

x x x

it was...not fine.

kageyama hated the way his heart would always speed up whenever hinata would say, “wow, kageyama’s really amazing!” and the warm feeling that would spread in his chest at the words. he absolutely did not enjoy the way it seemed to give him more energy, nor the way he’d think of it whenever he was feeling low, and then he wouldn’t be feeling so low anymore.

the absolute worst part was that kageyama had started to get greedy; he wanted to hear more of them, wanted hinata to praise him more, wanted to _ask_ hinata to praise him more. he was long past the point of thinking it was fine, because this was definitely really weird, right? he was just as creepy as tanaka and noya, wasn’t he! (kageyama blanched at the thought.)

kageyama didn’t think he could even count all the things that were the absolute worst about this whole situation.

for one, there was the way he actually had to force himself to tell hinata to shut up, now. then, there was the way hinata had seemed to actually kind of take notice of kageyama’s weird...thing, and was praising him more during matches to get him all fired up. kageyama hates that it worked. speaking of things he hates, he also hated the way he liked it; he liked that hinata knew, and he just really liked when hinata admired him. he hated that he didn’t even care if it was weird.

he hated that he kept trying to outdo himself every time, just so that hinata would be impressed and compliment him. kageyama hated that it never got old to head; like a favourite song from your childhood. he hated how much control hinata had gotten to hold over him. he hated how he kind of liked that part, too.

“hey, hinata.” he would say, against his will.

“hm?” hinata would look up at him, maybe sitting on the floor and stretching his legs out, maybe drinking some water handed to him by yachi.

“what did you think of my serve, just now?” kageyama would say, more eagerly than he should. (he hated that too, but he couldn’t help the way his voice got more intense when he became enthusiastic about something.)

and hinata would only laugh a little, saying, “it was amazing as always, of course!”

“as always?” kageyama would (NOT) pout, ever hungry for the compliments.

“your technique is even better, if that’s possible,” hinata would relent, but he wouldn’t look bothered or anything, which helped to ease kageyama’s guilt, when he thought about those words, later.

it was probably definitely creepy, when he thought about hinata’s words late at night, imagining his warm body on kageyama’s, whispering into his ear that he was good, he was special, he was incredible. it was even weirder that kageyama imagined hinata reaching out and touching him, in places that it was just not friendly to touch. it was strangest that kageyama would imagine himself touching him back, and he’d close his eyes, and be able to actually feel hinata’s comforting weight on him, telling him that he was doing so, so good, and then he suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore.

kageyama knew he should stop. he should stop thinking about hinata late at night, and early in the morning, and in the middle of the day. he should stop trying his best just to get hinata’s praise, and he should stop indirectly asking hinata for more. he should stop reacting so strangely, because that was just creepy, the kind of creepy that was tanaka and noya.

kageyama reminded himself over and over that he didn’t want to be creepy, he didn’t want to make things awkward, but it was just so hard when hinata acted like everything was normal; that everything was good, even.

until one day, when they were coming home from extra practice on a saturday morning, and hinata asked him a question, completely out of the blue. (but not really, because if he was a little smarter, he could have—should have—seen it coming.)

“kageyama, why do you like being praised so much?”

he had absolutely not been ready to be confronted about his weirdest, most secrets thoughts (fantasies?). kageyama sputtered, feeling his face heating up in embarrassment.

“i—what,” was all he managed.

“you know what i’m talking about,” hinata said absently, hopping over a puddle, and yes, kageyama did know what he was talking about, and that was the biggest problem.

“i-i dunno,” he shrugged a little too quickly, avoiding hinata’s suspicious gaze.

“there’s something you’re not telling me,” hinata informed him after a while of staring at his face, and kageyama wanted to laugh, because no shit.

instead, he said, “no there isn’t, stupid.”

but obviously, because life hated him, hinata just _had_ to be able to see through his blatant lie.

“c’mon, kageyama, just tell me,” he whined, jostling his school bag in the process, “it’s not like anything is going to happen,”

kageyama actually begged to differ, but he’d accidentally let himself look into hinata’s eyes, so he already knew he was screwed, because there was no way he’d be able to say no to that damn kicked puppy dog act.

“it’s nothing,” he tried to stall, keeping his face steady. inwardly, he was panicking. hinata would find out just how weird he was, and then he wouldn’t even want to speak to kageyama again, let alone praise him.

“that’s not true,” hinata rebuffed, and they both knew that kageyama would give.

“i just like it, okay?” he snapped, walking faster, and they both fell silent. kageyama hardly ever said he liked things that weren’t volleyball and food.

and then hinata pressed, “but why?” and kageyama wondered if he hated him this much that he just wanted to torture him.

“i don’t know, okay!” kageyama said, feeling quite agitated. this was unfamiliar territory even for him, because while he was more than aware of the fact that he liked it, even he didn’t really know why.

but now hinata was giving him a weird look, and kageyama felt even worse, not being able to explain himself.

“i just. i like hearing you compliment me. i don’t know why, but it makes me feel...funny,” kageyama said, already kind of regretting his decision. he could see his world crashing down in slow motion, cause by kageyama’s stupid, reckless words...

“funny how?” hinata asked, and his voice sounded kind of pinched, and he was giving kageyama an even weirder look. he flushed, trying to figure out how he could make himself sound not-creepy while disguising the fact that he was definitely thinking creepy things about hinata.

“well, just, in a weird way, i don’t really know,” kageyama desperately tried to get words out that made sense, “i just think about you saying things to me, and it feels good, and then i—uh,” he quickly stopped himself, because he was probably wading into extreme-awkward territory, and his mouth was refusing to obey his brain, and hinata was still making that face at him, and kageyama was sure that he knew. 

“i just, you know,” kageyama flailed to explain himself, “just really like it when you say nice things to me...” he trailed off, feeling unfamiliarly bashful. he hated this the most, because unlike all those other times, it had been in his head, but now here was hinata, listening to his embarrassing secret with the power to laugh at kageyama and say that he was gross, and to stay away from hinata. "it kind of, turns me on." he turned red against his will. hinata froze. 

“does that mean...that you, um, like me?” hinata asked nervously, licking his lips, and kageyama frowned.

“oh,” he said, “i guess i do.”

kageyama watched as his expression easily changed. hinata beamed up at him, and stopped walking.

“good.”

kageyama scowled, willing the flush to go away, because this was suddenly a really uncomfortable feeling. his uniform felt too hot, and he’d just told hinata about his weird thing, _he’d just told hinata he liked him._

and hinata was just standing there, not saying anything, just looking at kageyama and torturing him with his eyes probably, and this was all his fault for saying nice things to kageyama in the first place, because then they wouldn’t be here now; with kageyama confessing to hinata, and hinata just feeling awkward about it, but—

“i like you too, you know, if that wasn’t obvious,” hinata scoffed, and continued walking next to him.

as if what he’d just said was nothing.

as if it was no big deal.

this boy really is scary, thought kageyama, and then hinata tentatively took his hand. his fingers were so warm and squirmy against kageyama’s, and he didn’t even hate how he really liked this.

"hey, kageyama..." hinata started nervously after a while. 

kageyama stayed silent but quirked his brow up in curiosity. 

"umm...you did really good, in practice," he said, testing out the way the words felt in his mouth with the newfound knowledge of what it does to kageyama, who flushed involuntarily. 

"stop that, idiot." he rolled his eyes. 

hinata only gave him a sideways grin. "kageyama," he said again, and the boy in question sighed, "can i maybe...come over to your house? now?" he licked his lips, "and, uh, maybe we can try the whole praising thing again..." 

"yeah, okay," kageyama swallowed. his heart thumped at the implications of the words, and he let hinata merrily take his hand again. 

x x x 

kageyama couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop his mind from racing as they walked home in silence. next to him, hinata seemed totally unbothered, so why was kageyama having trouble breathing at the mere thought of letting hinata into his bedroom, letting him whisper into his ear, and—maybe more? he was starting to get sweaty, and they were now only in the hallway. it was so weirdly scary to let himself be exposed like that, letting hinata be able to see him in this state. 

but then again, kageyama thought, automatically going to the kitchen to bring some cool barley tea to his room, maybe that wasn't quite what hinata had meant. he wasn't sure _what_ exactly he'd meant, but it couldn't have been completely innocent, right? he didn't know what to feel at the fact that he hoped it definitely wasn't. 

"kageyama, come on," hinata whined, stalling at kageyama's bedroom door. the mere sight made kageyama's heart race in anticipation. 

"sorry," he murmured instead, getting two cups out and giving them to hinata to hold as he opened the door with his free hand. 

"so, i forgot to ask this, but," hinata said, setting the cups down on kageyama's table, "your parents aren't home right?" 

kageyama forced himself to calm down. the fact that he was asking this probably meant... 

"no, they usually work late shifts." 

"okay, good," hinata gave him a sly little smile, prising the bottle out of kageyama's hands and giving him a gentle push. kageyama's ass landed on the bed with a soft thump, and he didn't know what to think, oh god what were they doing, he didn't want it to stop—

hinata planted his knees on either side of kageyama's hips, breath now hot on his neck. "i'm going to touch you now, okay?" 

kageyama couldn't breathe, he just couldn't, he was pretty sure he'd suffocate before they got any further. but he still managed to respond with, "okay," because hinata wasn't doing anything anymore in the silence. 

"good," hinata breathed, skimming his fingers down the front of kageyama's shirt. kageyama couldn't help liking the sound of the word. he jolted when he felt hinata's mouth on his neck, planting a wet kiss on his pulse point, and sucking harshly. 

"h-hinata, what are you," kageyama couldn't even finish the sentence. 

"relax," hinata shushed him, so he did, leaning back against the wall that his bed was up against, feeling hinata's hands, touching everywhere, kissing his neck, fingers skimming lower. hinata's tongue brushed above his clavicle, and kageyama couldn't help tensing and shivering. 

"do you like that?" he asked around kageyama's skin, and he could only nod dumbly. 

hinata's hands were low, now, rubbing circles into his hip bones after running up and down kageyama's arms, all light touches. "you're doing so well, kageyama," he whispered, fingers skirting kageyama's abdomen, "you're such a strong setter, i can feel it all over you." 

kageyama clenched his jaw tightly to prevent the noise bubbling up in his throat from escaping. 

"oh, you like _that,_ don't you," hinata was smiling, he could feel his mouth quirked up, "you're—excited." 

kageyama flushed. "yeah, well, i—sorry, when you say things like that, i just," 

"no, no, you're doing great," hinata assured him, palming kageyama's hardening dick through his shorts, and raising his head up for a messy kiss. 

it was the first time for both of them, so it wasn't executed perfectly. but still, kageyama liked it. he liked the way hinata kissed sweetly into his mouth, fumblingly, and he liked the way he could kiss back. he liked when hinata licked his lips, and he didn't even mind when their teeth clacked together. hinata was rubbing him harder now, and kageyama didn't know what to do. it was just like he'd imagined; hinata's warm body resting on his, hands everywhere, lips everywhere. 

and the words hinata spoke. it was something different all together. "you're so amazing, kageyama. _so_ impressive. i like you so much." the way hinata's breath fluttered against his cheek, the sweet way he spoke, as if he really meant every word. 

"do you mean that?" kageyama couldn't help but ask, breath hitching when hinata slid his hands under his pants and boxers in one go. 

"of course i mean that, how could i not, when you're being so good for me," he whispered back, and that really did it for kageyama. he felt like he could come right there, before hinata even properly touched him. it was so embarrassing. 

"relax," hinata said again, going to bite his earlobe, "just relax, and, um, enjoy." 

" _yes,_ " kageyama hissed, half in agreement, and half because hinata's thumb was rubbing slow circles on the slit of his cock, applying deliberate pressure, and smearing pre come all over kageyama's dick. it sent tingles up his spine. 

"wow," hinata spoke in genuine wonder, "you're so hard for me, kageyama," as if he liked it. as if he really liked how turned on kageyama was getting, because of _him._

"sorry," kageyama fumbled with his words, hardly able to concentrate on the hand that was pumping him up and dow, giving a little twist at the end, "i—"

"kageyama," he interrupted him, "so good. keep going. let me do this for you, please," 

it was so different, the way hinata spoke, as if he'd done this a hundred times before when they both knew he hadn't; as if all he wanted to do was get kageyama off in the most mushy way possible, saying all these embarrassing things just because he knew kageyama wanted to hear them. and he really liked it.

"hinata," kageyama sighed, "faster." he couldn't handle this. he loved the feeling of hinata's hands on him.

"of course, yeah," hinata mumbled, and then, "of course, you're so big and good, and perfect." 

and he sped up his movements, and continued whispering in kageyama's ear, and the stimulation was just so _much._ he loved the way hinata's voice sounded when he spoke those things, and sitting here on his bed with the real thing straddling his lap, he thought it felt a lot less wrong and weird, and then somehow hinata's mouth was on him, so very warm and hot that kageyama couldn't even think anymore, smooth tongue running up his cock, and he was coming with a moan that sounded indecent in his own ears, saying, " _hinata,_ " and when he finally looked up, hinata's mouth was dribbling with come; his chin splattered. 

it was so unbelievably hot that kageyama almost got hard again, straight away. 

"sorry," he whispered instead, blushing and feeling sort of ashamed as he reached for a tissue on his night stand to dab at hinata's lips with. 

the boy in question only smiled at him. "i told you i wanted to do it...was it good?" 

"yeah," kageyama groaned, making hinata frown a little. "i mean, yeah, it was. really so good. thanks. and," he hesitated, "sorry for making you say all that stuff..." 

"no!" hinata looked almost angry. "i meant it when i said i wanted to do it, okay? i...like that you like hearing praises from me," 

"oh," said kageyama. 

"yeah," hinata agreed. 

"then, i really liked it," kageyama mumbled, pulling hinata into himself and collapsing tiredly into a lying position.

hinata giggled. "i never thought you'd be a cuddler, kageyama-kun," he cooed, and kageyama gave him a weak glare. 

"yeah, well, i bet you never thought a lot of things," 

"true," hinata hummed, "like i never thought you'd have a praise kink!" 

kageyama flushed with hot embarrassment. "shut up, that's not what this is!" 

"it so is," hinata teased, and then squirmed in his grip to face him with puppy eyes, whining jokingly, "and is that how you treat me after everything?" 

kageyama sighed, biting his lip, and said nothing. 

"it's fine," hinata patted his chest, laughing, "it was just a joke—how could i be mad at such a _good boy_?" 

his cheeks flushed. for as much as he appreciated hinata, he sure liked to tease a lot, thought kageyama bitterly. but then, he didn't mind so much, so he supposed he'd tolerate it. 

"maybe," kageyama mulled over, "i could pay you back." 

hinata only just then seemed to notice the awkward boner he still hadn't taken care of. his ears tinged red. "maybe that would be a good idea." 

"what's that? couldn't hear you," kageyama said, but his hand was already slipping down, down, before he could think too much about what would happen if hinata shoved him away. (though of course he didn't: all he did was tell kageyama what a good job he was doing. it made kageyama's heart flutter in excitement, the desire to do better thrumming in his veins.) 

he was no expert in love and relationships and all that stuff; anyone could tell. but as far as relationships went, anyways, he thought he liked this—whatever it was, far better than he could any other. and maybe he'd even get to discover a secret kink of hinata's...the thought strangely made his lips quirk up. 

**Author's Note:**

> not great at writing smut but i hope i did them justice ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ


End file.
